elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Sigma elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Sigma Elevator. Armenia * Debenhams, Yerevan * SAS Supermarket, Yerevan * Next, Yerevan Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Artha Gading, Kelapa Gading *Mall Kelapa Gading 3, Kelapa Gading *La Piazza (Kelapa Gading) *Menara Satu Kelapa Gading *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading, Kelapa Gading *Baywalk Mall Pluit (2013) Central Jakarta *Plaza Indonesia (2007)Modernization of GoldStar passenger elevators. *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (modernization of GoldStar elevators from 1990) *Senayan Trade Center (2002) *Plaza Semanggi (2002) *Gedung Veteran RI (2002) *Thamrin Residences *fX Sudirman (2007) *Cosmo Mansion and Residence *eX (2002) *Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki *Ibis Budget Cikini (fmr. Hotel Formule1 Cikini) * Mediterania Boulevard Residences Kemayoran (2006) * Mediterania Palace Residances Kemayoran (2003) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (2011)Installation of six scenic elevators in the atrium. Used to be two large LG scenic elevators from 1996. *Mall Ciputra (modernization of GoldStar elevators from 1993) *Central Park Mall (2009) *Pullman Jakarta Central Park (2009) *Mediterranian Garden Residence I and II, Jakarta *Royal Mediterranian Garden Residence, Jakarta *Seasons Park East Jakarta *Metro Pasar Baru South Jakarta *Poins Square (2004) *Hamptons Park (2008) *K-Link *Brawijaya Womens and Childrens Hospital, Kemang *Sahid Residence *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Jakarta *Permata Kuningan *Pasaraya Grande Blok M (Building B) (2008) *Blok M Square (2007) *La Codefin Kemang (2009) Bandung, West Java *Aston Primera Pasteur Hotel, Bandung *Paskal Hypersquare, Bandung *Ibis Hotel Bandung, Indonesia (2011) *Riau Junction, Bandung (2006) *Anggrek Shopping Hotel, Bandung *The Trans Luxury Hotel, Bandung Bali *Benoa Square, Bali (2011) *The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel (fmr. Kutabex Mall), Kuta (2010) *Quest Hotel Tuban, Tuban (2011) *The Magani Legian, Legian (2012) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak, Seminyak (2012) *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road, Kuta (2013) *Amaris Hotel Dewi Sri, Kuta (2013) *Sunset 100 Boutique Hotel 1 and 2, Kuta (2009 and 2011 respectively) *Swiss-Belhotel Rainforest Hotel, Kuta (2012) *Bali Nusa Dua Convention Centre, Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (2007)Modernization of several GoldStar elevators and installation of two additional elevators. *Mercure HarvestLand Kuta Hotel, Kuta (2011) *W Retreat Bali, Seminyak (2010) *U Paasha Hotel Seminyak, Seminyak (2013) *Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran, Jimbaran (2012) *Grandmas Hotels Seminyak, Seminyak (2012) *Harper Kuta Hotel, Kuta (2013) *Best Western Resort Kuta, Kuta (2009) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital (new building), Denpasar (2011) *Klinik Utama Dharma Sidhi, Denpasar (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Seminyak (2013-2014) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Batu Belig (2014) Surabaya, East Java *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) and Pakuwon Indah Supermall, Surabaya *Lenmarc Mall (incl. Adhiwangsa Apartment), Surabaya *Gotong Royong Hospital (taller tower), Surabaya *Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo), Surabaya *Tunjungan Plaza 1, Surabaya (modernized from GoldStar elevators) Makassar, South Sulawesi *Mall GTC, Makassar (2004) *Trans Studio Mall, Makassar *Mall Panakukang, Makassar *Mall Ratu Indah, MakassarParking Elevator Only *Panakukang Square, Makassar Other cities *Lotte Mall Bintaro, Bintaro Jaya, Banten, South Tangerang (2012) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Banten, South Tangerang *Eka Hospital, BSD City, Banten, South Tangerang *BluPlaza, Bekasi *Plasa Cibubur, Bekasi *Mitra Keluarga Cibubur Hospital, Bekasi *ITC Depok (2007) *Hotel Santika Bogor, Bogor *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel, Yogyakarta *Pop! Hotels Gandekan, Yogyakarta (2013) People's Republic of China Hong Kong *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Hong Kong *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Section 1), Hong Kong, China (2012) *Choi Tak Estate, Hong Kong, China (2010-2011, Some blocks and shopping centre) *Un Him House Complex Facilities Building, Un Chau Estate Phase 5, Cheung Sha Wan, Hong Kong (2012) *Mei Leong House, Shek Kip Mei Estate Phase 2, Shek Kip Mei, Sham Shui Po, Hong Kong (2012) *Kwai Yuet House, Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate Phase 1, Kowloon Bay, Hong Kong (2012) *33 Argyle Street, Mong Kok, Hong Kong (modernization of Schindler elevators from 1976) *Best Western Hotel Causeway Bay, Hong Kong (2011) *MPM Shopping Mall, Mong Kok, Hong Kong (2007) Russia * Hotel Cosmos, Moscow (replaced the Old Kone Classic elevators with touch-sensitive fixtures) * Lotte Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow * Lotte Hotel, Moscow * Malyi GUM Shopping Center, Vladivostok * Tricolor Apartment (or Rostokinskaya), Moscow * Triumph Palace Apartment Building, Moscow * Microgorod v Lesu Apartment Building, Moscow * Vorob'evy Gorod Apartment Building, Moscow * June Shopping Center, Moscow * More Moll Shopping Center, Sochi * Zolotoy Vavilon Shopping Center, Moscow Singapore *Several HDB flats in Singapore **Blk. 98 Bedok HDB **Blk. 309A Ang Mo Kio HDB **Blk. 275A Bishan HDB (2011) *TradeHub 21, Singapore *WCEGA Tower, Bukit Batok, Singapore *Buona Vista Community Club, Singapore *Jurong West SRC, SingaporeCurrently maintained by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *SAFRA Toa Payoh(2012) *Singapore Polytechnic(Some elevators there are GoldStar, Schindler and Union Jack) Thailand *Arnoma Hotel Bangkok (GoldStar elevators rebranded into Sigma) *Eastin Hotel Makkasan, Bangkok *CentralWorld, Bangkok (modernized from GoldStar elevators) *Palladium, Bangkok *Baiyoke Tower I, Bangkok *Baiyoke Tower II, Bangkok *Bangkok Mediplex, Bangkok *Fashion Mall, Bangkok *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT), Bangkok **Visawa Wattana Building *Pickadaily, Bangkok *World Medical Center Hospital, Chaengwattana, Nontaburi *Jasmine City Building, Bangkok *Rain Hill, Bangkok * Grand China, Bangkok * Pattaya Marriot Hotel Resort and Spa, Chonburi * BIS Building, Bangkok (Phase 1) Ukraine * Trade Centre Ocena Plaza, Kiev Worldwide *Incheon International Airport, South Korea *Korea World Trade Centre, South Korea *LG Beijing Tower, Beijing, People's Republic of China *Khalid Al Attar Tower, United Arab Emirates *Tesco (Extra), Tebrau City, Malaysia *KLIA2, Sepang, Malaysia *Chin Swee Temple, Genting Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia *Zabarte Town Center, Caloocan City, Philippines *Condado Lagoon Villas - Caribe Hilton, San Juan, Puerto Rico Notes and references Sigma